ttc_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
IceWings
IceWings are a canon tribe in Wings of Fire. Due to The Three Continents being an alternate universe, they have changed slightly. They remain the same tribe, but they have had a different history. Description IceWings are usually white, silver with light shades of blue. Their eye colors can be blue, silver, black and gray, with some occurrences of purple. They have average wings, serrated claws, and long, pointy horns. They have a slim physique, but still are quite large. They have lots of jagged and long spikes going down their spine, and a whip-thin tail, with pointy spikes. Abilities IceWings are prepared for the cold, able to withstand subzero temperatures. IceWings can also breath frostbreath, a deadly smoke that can harm dragons quite easily. The ablities a IceWing can be born with are: * Frostscales When the dragon is birthed with a twin, and takes all of their ice. Frostscales will have the ability to have stronger frostbreath, and withstand colder temperatures. Their scales produce a similar effect to their frostbreath, and if you touch it, you'll most-likely freeze. The only dragon that can touch them are Firescales. * Few-Frost When the dragon is birthed with a twin, and has all of their ice taken, resulting in none or barely any. They can't use their frostbreath, and can't survive in the cold for very long. Their scales usually result in a much darker and duller blue. * Animus The dragon will have the ability to make any object or thing do anything at the dragon's will. Although resurrection is impossible. The Gifts of Magic The Icewings created a system, in which, if an animus was born, they could be set on a track to create one amazing gift, so their soul wouldn't be consumed fully. Although, this is relatively phased out, the gifts still can occur, and these are the ones since the scorching. Coming soon. Kingdom The IceWing Kingdom is located in the snowy terrain on the upper part of the continent's "head." The kingdom is on top of a large snowy cliff. The Icewing Palace, constructed entirely out of ice and stone, is located on the tallest part of the cliff, on a large hill. Thousands and thousands of igloos, stone houses, caves, and other structures surround the kingdom on the cliff, slowly descending. The IceWings have a social class of 7 circles. 7th circle is the worst, and 1st circle is the best. The higher your ranking, the higher you're located on the mountain. They can rise or lower between the classes, as they progress through life. The first 7 years of your life impacts the most, though, and it shows how you'll be for most of your life. Names The naming scheme of the IceWings are based off of cold things, things to do with ice and snow, animals in the ice and snow, and the temperature. Lineage This section will go into detail of the queens who have ruled over the IceWings since the scorching. * Queen Frigid - Prince Frost, Princess Gyrfalcon * Queen Gyrfalcon - Princess Glistening, Princess Gust, Princess Iceberg * Queen Glistening- Prince Junco, Princess North * Queen North - Prince Mammoth, Prince Pine, Princess Evening * Queen Evening - Prince Brisk, Princess Chilly, Princess Peppermint * Queen Peppermint - Princess Opal, Prince Quartz, Prince Numb, Princess Reindeer, Princess Sleet * Queen Sleet - Prince Snowball, Prince Slush Queen Sleet was then challenged by Princess Opal, and Opal won. * Queen Opal - Princess Solstice * Queen Solstice - Prince Taiga, Prince Seal, Princess Vortex * Queen Vortex - Princess Wolf, Princess Trout, Prince Salmon, Prince Thaw, Princess Slippery, Princess Shiver * Queen Wolf - Princess Ursa Queen Wolf was challenged by all of her sisters and won. She later died of natural causes, and Princess Ursa and took the throne. * Queen Ursa - Prince Silver, Heir Polynya, Prince Snowleopard After Queen Ursa's peaceful death, and nobody to take the throne, Polynya, a non-binary heir, took it instead. * Monarch Polynya - Princess Lichen, Prince Moose, Princess Ivory * Queen Lichen - Prince Icestorm Princess Ivory challenged Lichen to the throne and won. * Queen Ivory - Prince Icecap, Princess Howlite, Princess Klondike * Queen Howlite - Princess Borealis, Prince Glitter (Alive), Princess North (Alive) * Queen Borealis - Princess Frostbite (Alive), Prince Avalanche, Princess Snowfall, Princess Flurry (Alive), Prince Blizzard, Prince Permafrost * Queen Frostbite - Princess Flashfreeze (Alive), Prince Gem Characters These are the characters that have been in the roleplay, whether dead or unactive or still used. * Aurora (1/2 Ice) * Blizzard * Borealis - saphiralover * Duskfrost - Happiblu5 * Flurry * Frostbite - saphiralover * Permafrost * Polar * Snowfall * Princess Half Moon ( 1/2 Ice) - cs1680897